Iris
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: The touch of her skin and silky texture of her lips reminded of him of the petals of an iris. [Yami x Shizuka] End of the Flower Trilogy


Iris

Rating: M Genre: Romance

Summary: The touch of her skin and silky texture of her lips reminded of him of the petals of an iris. Yami x Shizuka End of the Flower Trilogy

Author's Note: Ok here's the final installment of the flower trilogy. I thought it would be good to just keep the title simple for this one so I chose iris. **Lemon warning**

Please read 'Red Orchids' and 'White Lilies' to understand this. Some reviews would be nice too. 

P.S – This is my first lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Victoria Secret

* * *

"C'mon Yami, I want to know what it is!" exclaimed Shizuka trying to walk while her boyfriend, Yami right behind her with his hands covering her hazel eyes, guiding to her surprise from getting out his car.

"Just a few more steps then I promise you'll get your surprise" he said, she couldn't see the grin o his face but she could definitely feel it. They came to a stop as he inched closer to her ear.

"Do not, I repeat, do not open those beautiful, amazing, hazel eyes of yours until I give you the clear" he whispered which made her giggle.

"Alright I promise" said Shizuka, smiling brightly.

"Ok"

He pulled away from her eyes and quickly opened the door to his apartment. He took her delicate hands and guided her into the room and went behind her once again. Yami put his arms around her petite waist, holding her close.

"Now open them"

She did and what followed was completely shocking. The living room was covered in rose and white petals on his white rug in his posh apartment as they made a circle around his bed covered in white satin sheets. Candles illuminated the atmosphere as she looked around in amazement. There was a plate with two meals waiting for them on small tables on the plush bed. She tried her best to hold her tears in but couldn't and turned around to face the one that made it all happen.

"Well do you like?"

"Of course, I love it! You did this all for me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, anything for my queen on her birthday"

"Thank you so much Yami!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He pulled away and smiled as he brought her to the bed and sat. They began eating their food; surprisingly Yami was a good cook as they continued to enjoy their food.

Once they finished, they laughed and talked until Shizuka noticed something was troubling Yami.

"Yami, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Shiz…I really…here I have something for you for your birthday" he said digging into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box and placed it in her hands. She looked at him and his beautiful smile which instantly made her excited about her gift. She opened and her eyes widen in disbelief and happiness. She pulled out the fragile gold necklace. The pendant was of a colorful iris that shined brilliantly. She turned to him and smiled showing her pearl white teeth with tears running down her cheeks.

"An iris…my-"

"Favorite? You really think I wouldn't my girl's favorite flower…even if I had to pay her brother off to keep it a secret" he said with a grin and placed it around her neck.

"You can be any flower but I think your favorite suits you best because it has your spirit in it whenever I see it"

"Yami…"

"Happy Birthday my queen, I love you always and I hope you know that"

"Yami…I love you so much" said Shizuka pressing her lips against his, kissing him deeply. At that moment she knew that Yami was right for her and he knew she was right for him. They never wanted to be apart even for a second. Tonight she would show him that.

They continued to engage in their lock as laid down on the bed as he lay on top of his love, her head to soft pillow never breaking apart, tongues dancing in the moist caverns. He began to move off her lips and onto her silky cream colored skin of her neck, ravishing every spot of flesh as he heard her moan in delight. Yami looked into her eyes which signaled her to help take her top off revealing baby blue laced bra. He stopped and gave her that famous smirk.

"Were we saving that for a certain someone?"

"Why yes, I was just wondering did he like it" she said with a grin.

"Oh I can assure you, he likes it very much, looks like I've answered the age old question"

"And what's that?"

"I finally figured out what's Victoria's Secret"

She chuckled as he brought her up so they both stood on their knees on the bed and engage in a fiery lip lock, feeling the sensation of their lips crashing into each other. She attempted ton pull off his shirt but he quickly caught on and aided her revealing chisel chest and perfectly sculpted abs, outlining every muscle. As she admired the view, he worked on taking her bra off showing off her small round breasts. He immediately latched on, kissing and playing with her nipple with his tongue. She threw her head back in sweet sensation, moaning in ecstasy.

They lay back onto the bed as he kissed his way down on her stomach and to her pants. He saw her matching blue lace panties which earned her another sly look form Yami that made her giggled.

"Matching? You went all out for this didn't you?" he said.

"Anything for my Pharaoh"

He smiled and went back to his work. He quickly took them off as she looked wide eyed. _'Wow that was fast' _she thought.

His tongued along her inner thigh as electric shocks of pleasure shot up her spine and let a moan. He reached her treasure and proceeded to pleasure her, kissing every part of her clit. She grabbed the white satin sheets as her mind raced through her thoughts of what was happening right.

"Oh Yami-kun…"

He explored her and ravished, motivated by the pleasurable sounds from above. Her delicate hands ran through his tri-colored hair, giving him a small tug. He smirked, she was definitely enjoying herself.

For what seemed like an eternity, he stopped before she could reach her climax. She brought his face up to face her and kissed him fiercely. They both flipped over so Shizuka was on top, never breaking their kiss but unfortunately for them, air was more important. She playfully placed soft kisses down his neck while tracing the outlines of his chest as he let out a very sexy moan that she loved. Shizuka began to pull his pants off; noticing she having trouble pulling off his denim pants he gladly helped her.

"Well I guessed I've answered another age old question" she said.

"Really now and what's that?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

They both smiled as she looked down at his black and red boxers. _'It suits him'_ she thought.

She slowly took off his boxers as she felt the heat in her face rise. She saw his erection stand at action. Her slender fingers wrapped its way around his manhood as he let out a sexy moan. She massaged him, giving gentle strokes, watching him close his eyes, letting out subtle moans of ecstasy.

She bent down as she brought him into her mouth. He gripped the pillow and threw his head back. She sucked him gently, she was after all, she had never done this before and now she was doing it for the one she loved most in the world.

"Kami…Shizuka-chan"

He stopped her before he could reach his climax. He wasn't going to let her win that easily. She brought herself back up to face him. Her face was flushed, her hair looked magical from the way it fall on her slim naked form. He cupped her cheek as she placed her hand on top of hers, feeling the warmth from his skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…You just…you look beautiful"

"Yami…"

"I love you more than anything…I want to show you that" he said as they turned over, never breaking eye contact. He looked down and traced the outlined her iris pendant he had given.

"Then show me…I want to give myself to you, all of me" she said with passion harmonized with her voice. He kissed her and brought himself up, ready to give into her desires.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded as he slowly and carefully entered her, he moaned as her velvet walls took hold of him. She gasped; she'd never imagined it would be this painful. He kissed her tears and let her adjust to his length. She looked into his deep crimson eyes to show that she was ready. He began to pump, thrusting into her, making excellent rhythm. He gradually got faster, driving her over the edge, crying out moans of pure pleasure; gripping the sheets as hard as she could. The bed began to rock as the head board hit the wall over and over again.

"Oh Yami-kun…faster" she whispered softly.

Sweat was dripping from his yellow bangs. He knew he couldn't go on like for much longer.

"Yami!" she cried, reaching her climax while arching her back. Just a few moments later, he reached his and collapsed next to her as she embraced him. He gently pushed her hair out of her angelic face.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" he said still panting.

"Yeah…my wish came true"

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Someone to give my heart to…someone like you" she replied as he kissed again softly and smiled. "Can…it be like this forever?"

"Yeah…forever" he mumbles before they both fell asleep.

_**Owari**_


End file.
